let the bodies hit the floor
by kunoichi79
Summary: Sometimes, it takes more than a smack of reality to understand that the world is indeed a shady place. KurapikaxOC
1. Chapter 1

_7:45 PM_

The figure stood faithfully beside the limousine's door. The master, she observed, was forty-five minutes late, for the party was supposed to start with all the patrons present. She readjusted her tie and briefly wondered if she made it right.

By all means, she will never understand the point of slinging a flimsy piece of cloth around the neck.

Finally the man arrived. Although he was neatly groomed and tailored, the dark bags under the man's droopy face and his almost wild but dazed sort of expression didn't escape her notice. She took a step back with precision and made a low bow.

"Good evening sir. The car is ready." She moved to open the door but his expression stopped her short.

Irritable and rude as he was, he demanded. "You are not my driver! Where is he? How come this is the first time I've seen you? Who gave you the permission!?"

"He resigned two weeks ago, sir. I have been your temporary chaperon since."

Eyeing her with uncertainty but relenting nonetheless, Light Nostrade slowly entered the car without much sensible thought but exhaustion and distrust towards everything around him except for the head bodyguard who stood beside him for the most part. It seemed to her, the only opinion that mattered to the old man the most was of the latter's.

The drive was silent.

The party ended later than she expected. She was allowed to go home (for there was no space for her in that that humongous empty mansion) but not without a few words and insults from the distracted old man that have become annoyingly repetitive in the duration that she was employed as his driver. The income was a lot lower than most of them who worked under him, but it was the biggest amount she had received in her entire life.

There was no need for artificial light as the strong moonlight poured into the small, cramped room. Several bills of money was scattered all over the tiny bed, each one meticulously counted. The girl sighed.

Still not enough.

She lied flat against her back and stared blankly at the chipped-off paint at the ceiling. The room was the cheapest and nearest one yet, and although its condition was worse than bad, it was all she could afford as of the moment. Not that she was complaining though. Finally having a room to sleep in was a blessing enough.

She could hear a woman's giggle and a hoarse grunt outside. Ah, the cycle goes on, she mused wryly. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, her inhaler safely in one hand in case her lungs would betray her again. After a few moments, the banging of the wall and the throaty moans with strings of incoherent curses resonated the entire vicinity.

She imagined sunny fields and daffodils and the smell of pancakes perhaps.

It was a good image enough to drown everything.


	2. Chapter 2

_2:27 AM_

The speedometer swung like a pendulum losing its control as she took a sharp detour in the midst of the darkness. She could feel the expensive leather penetrate her fingernails, the dents becoming more apparent as she gripped the damned steering wheel a little too tightly for comfort. Only 7 minutes ago only the faint sound of the engines and the soft music was heard all throughout the ride when her boss's mood suddenly changed and told her to quickly shift gears. It was at that moment she heard the series of gunshots.

_What the hell?_

Beads of perspiration decorated her forehead, and most gathered uncomfortably at her chest and armpits. The indicator pointed indignantly that she was currently travelling at a murderously suicidal speed. She briefly stole a glance at the side mirror and saw the silver Camaro's (she could only tell the colour through the moonlight) headlights blinding brightness. _Shit, _she cursed silently and made another turn—smoother this time, as she could only trust the man at the passenger's seat who gave out his instructions with such calmness that both terrified and amazed her. But then again, he knew the foreign roads better than she did.

"Keep your pace while I distract them," he ordered.

She expertly manipulated the gas pedal as several shots were made by her boss in quick succession. Despite his attempts, the tailing pest was getting closer and closer. She cursed inwardly once again. This might end up in another bloody mess.

Then she saw a small opening in the woods at the side of the road. She turned to him in askance, praying.

This time, he caught her eyes—and there was her answer.

_Go._

Immediately she added more pressure on the gas pedal, let out the clutch, and steered the car in the direction of the opening, using throttle to control the angle of the drift. The car rumbled violently as its wheels screeched in surprise, and in a span of a millisecond, she turned a full drift into the woods and left the Camaro slamming on a huge trunk.

The bright flames seemed to her a bit glorious despite the fact that a small part of her heart was eaten with guilt. She pulled back the brakes and let out a shaky breath, reducing the rumbling engines into a raspy whisper and then silence.

"... Well done, Clandestine."

The rich tone, both uncommonly delicate and huskily masculine, resonated on her eardrums before the message itself processed inside her brain. Her vice grip on the tortured wheel loosened involuntarily in response, the harsh marks and the faint traces of leather adorning her red blistered hands. She turned back, and her eyes met the deep russet-colored orbs halfway.

She observed him silently; taking in the expensive suit that perfectly fitted his relaxed but poised lean form, the shoulder-length golden mane that was tied into a short ponytail—a few strands escaping and framing his flawless angular face, the silver dangling earring at his ear, and the cold, calculating almond-shaped eyes that was openly scrutinizing her entirety as much as she was discreetly doing.

"Thank you sir, but it was because of your efforts that saved us both." She amended, trying to cast away from his impending stare—but failed miserably.

"I highly doubt it was only because of me," he leaned back, and was the first to break the contact as he looked out to the window. "You have shown a fairly well impression over the several months." She faced forward once again, turning on the ignition as she listened to him speak in silent acquiescence. "Just make sure you know where your priorities lie."

It was easy for her to comprehend why the Nostrade lady had always wanted to keep the attractive but mysterious head bodyguard in her dainty fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

It's probably the way he speaks that draws her in.

It is the curve of his mouth, she muses, when he becomes irritable and fucked-up and smart-assed. It's the way his tongue parts the two folds of chapped thin lips and bark down the orders upon them, too harsh for normal people but too righteous to actually curse in public.

It could also be the way he stands, the way he brings himself. The quiet confidence rather than arrogance as he coolly rebuffs the enraged businessmen out for nothing but blood. It's how he gives one glance at the Statue of David and still finds faults and how he instructs her with cold patience and considerable distance. It's the way he acknowledges her lightly when she becomes a saviour in case something goes awry.

No, it could possibly be his brain and his superior intellect. She has always been a sucker for highly intelligent individuals. For someone who grew up in a city of garbage meteorites, there was little to no possibility of attaining a proper education. She praises herself of having a good memory and a better understanding compared to most of her peers back in the early days; burying her nose inside tattered books and even reading and rereading decaying food wrappers' nutritional values. She is greedy when it comes to knowledge. But she shrank so invaluably when she came to the more developed cities—that's why she attaches herself to smart people to hopefully be rubbed with their smartness. Yes, that's probably it.

It scares her as much as it exhilarates her.

And she feels mighty glad because she prays he doesn't have the foggiest idea about it. She is content on watching from afar, not getting too close, never even hungry for more. Hell, she even feels the comfort of not knowing the man too much. Just the physical aspect of him and his enigmatic ambiance—a harmless crush, to put it in teenage terms.

But she is no teenager; she left the title a long time ago. She is not scared of entertaining the whimsical thoughts between a man and a woman anymore, for the years had taught her only too much for such things like matrimony, romance or fairy tale bullshits to exist. People exist upon sexual natural instinct, but since they tend to make honey-dipped reasons to find logic upon their animalistic desires towards other things or people, they wrap it in a so-called feeling like 'love.' And thus, they invent those god-awful shenanigans and customs to intensify their points.

Why don't just say, "I want to bang you because you look sexy" or "You got my way of thinking and since there are people like you who got my way of thinking then you as awesome as me?"

She convinces herself that she doesn't belong to those of people. Feelings are merely hindrances; they create barriers and unwanted attachment and wars and overcomplicate simple things.

Now the question is _why is she so worked up with this?_

Then another sprouts inside her brain, _Wait, what the hell does she mean by __**this? **__What is a "this?"_

Her troubled thoughts are stopped when she feels her phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"_Meet me at the parking lot. Dress accordingly since it is a formal party." _It's him.

Damn it.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

A lot can happen in a parking lot, damn it again. She prays to whomever to bless her provocative mind.

* * *

A/n: _i was supposed to be studying for my anatomy exams, i honestly do. But hell i can't resist :( thanks to **cm21, Colorless Butterfly, and cvgh.****  
**_

_An as for what you have asked, cvgh. *Evil smile* We'll see how this story unfolds, shall we?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Mouuuuuuu, we're gonna be late! Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!"

The impatient but excited shrieks of Neon Nostrad filled the black Audi for the rest of the trip. Clandestine tried to understand her uproar with all that was remaining of her patience, but with the young woman's natural off-putting attitude, it was wearing off by each passing millisecond. She stole a glance at the rearview mirror before adding more pressure to the gas pedal.

She was secretly delighted when the lady was thrown back at the seat and this caused her to shut up for a while.

The smaller bodyguard at Neon's right gave her a reproachful glance while the other at her left snorted a laugh. Kurapika, who was sitting at the front seat, narrowed his eyes at the guilty one. But she just shrugged innocently and whistled a tune.

The lady did not appear to have the slightest clue on what just resided between them.

She was starting to get used to the young mistress's antics. Crazy and spoilt and unnecessarily flirtatious when it came to decent-looking men, Neon was a handful of expensively posh things. Anyone would mistake her for a hyper hormonal fifteen year-old teenager instead of a woman of twenty-two.

The night was dealt with nothing but her endless banter with Basho and repetitive inquiries with Senritsu about her dress. Sometimes, suggestive compliments were thrown to Kurapika. Clandestine was thankful none of the lady's attention strayed to her.

When the group arrived at the party, the head bodyguard explained to the lady that the two bodyguards would be her company for the rest of the evening as he had another business to attend to. She pouted and demanded why it should be _him _and not the others, and when would the day come when _he _would come as her escort for the nights to come by. The female driver at the side was mildly amused by this.

"Because your father appointed me for something else and I'm not the one for parties, mistress." He said with controlled emotion. Because of the finality of his tone, the petulant woman gave in. But before the trio went inside, the cheeky princess had the audacity to rub his arm in a way that would make any man's toe curl with pleasure, "Come back for _me, _okay?"

He was obviously miffed, but not with embarrassment. This confused Cladestine a bit.

As she was about to start the ignition, his phone went off. He stared blankly at the screen before excusing himself a slight distance away. She watched his gradually relaxing features for a moment in curious wonder, her brows almost reaching up to her hairline.

_Is he talking to a girlfriend or a family member or...?_

Then she heard him banter across with ease, a guy he called Leorio in the other end. Her eyes became saucers when realization struck—

_Holy shit, are his preferences...?_

That explained it, she blinked rapidly as she turned the heater on, her fingers clammy and cold and shaking because of the cold and of something else which came up to her as quite unheard of but still in any way amusing. The reason why he was not affected with the advances of amorous women in his way and his nose held up high attitude...

_Whoah. _Her lips formed into a small o. She had nothing against those people; in fact her dear friend is one and she respected him very highly. But to think of this hard, no-nonsense man being a...

She stifled a laugh.

It was hard keeping a straight face when he came back with his signature stoic persona, offering as much as a curt conversation throughout the ride. At the back of her mind, she couldn't help but shake her head.

_Dear gods, I'm attracted to a free-willing bisexual. Or perhaps a man who prefers men._

Maybe she needs to reorganize herself properly now.

* * *

A/n: _i had so much fun writing this. All hail to coffee and midterms next week! Not. _

_I shall explain her appearance in tidbits throughout the snippets. But for now, let's keep the attitude glowing. Thanks to **cvgh, akilei, UnderTheTide, lilly le, A DUMB girl WITH a COMPUTER**, and **Savalle**. _:)


	5. Chapter 5

She just wanted to punch the living daylights out of that lead bodyguard's snarky, arrogant ass sometimes.

It was not the fact that Neon was being a five-year old banshee who reeked of whiskey and male perfume, screaming bloody murder to whoever 'stole' the bottle of alcohol from her grasp while he was not helping much aside from barking orders. She could handle all the babysitting—even though she was caked with the girl's spit when they forced her inside. It was not the fact that the old shitfaced geezer had the audacity to look at her _that _way when they carried his snoozing hellion to her quarters—though it was a part of her annoyance (she was not one of his whores, for crying out loud. Not only that, she was at the same age as his daughter.. wasn't he disgusted with himself?) but that was not entirely the reason.

It was because of the morning after that, when he was on his impossible moods, and she happened to smile politely despite her grating self-control. He commanded her to escort some rich billionaires who owned several whorehouses to god-knows-where. Everything was okay at first, but then one of the expired dickheads just had to _harass _her. It didn't help that she was on her period that day and that she was starting to get emotionally unstable.

She never thought she could throw a very nasty punch.

The commotion was at large inside that cramped vehicle. She was forced to turn back, but not without knocking the shit out of those blasted old perverts with her bruised knuckles. She knew she was exaggerating. She honestly did.

But if four grown men wanted to play anatomy on _her, _she wanted out _immediately_.

She called a friend who could wipe out fleeting memories as soon as she arrived at the parking lot of the building. He responded back in haste, gently touching the poor men's heads while admiring her handiwork. She prayed fervently that no one had seen her enter the humongous garage.

Then Kurapika just had to arrive at that_ perfect_ moment.

He was perplexed to see the black and blue face paint of the chimpanzees in suites at first. Then, when realization finally dawned, hysteria and massacre bloomed red in his face with full force (and she could swear even his eyes looked like it was bleeding or something-but that was probably just her heightened hormonal imagination). He demanded—no, shouted like a madman and asked _what the fucking hell was going on._ She could bet anyone her ears would be ringing for a month. She deserved this confrontation anyway. These men were very important business partners.

But then he had to insult her poor but helpful friend who skittered away like a terrified mouse at that exact moment.

That did it.

He had every right to insult her in every downgrading way possible but there was just _no damned way _she'd allow him doing that to someone who didn't deserve it.

She was too mad to say anything. He was too bitchy to say _nothing. _Car doors were slammed, and they disintegrated from their courteous, impersonal acquaintance to his condescending words and her rude silence plus one-word answers. She had been kind and obedient for _too _long, and even though her patience was known to be very agreeable, the best melded metal had to _snap_ when too much bloody force was applied.

She was a silent stew-er. It was not a healthy kind of beating the bubbling piss, but that was what she was.

This went on for a week, and then it became two weeks. She was exceedingly tempted to _castrate _someone with a _fucking dull spoon_.

She finally barked her concerns one breakfast day to the more experienced veterans who just took it all in with quiet understanding. But please don't get her wrong, she explained, she especially loathed these kinds of talks behind someone's back. They reassured her gently.

"We all had that, sometimes." Senritsu sipped her tea in a very ladylike manner. She gaped at the smaller woman as if she ate a mosquito's brain.

"And you guys did nothing but _shut up?"_

"Well, I tried to get a bit of sense out of him when he goes out of line. Sometimes he listens, sometimes he doesn't. He's a very complex young man."

"And he's a smart-assed bastard, that's for sure." Basho shrugged indifferently while stuffing the rest of the sandwich into his mouth. "I was kind of surprised you managed to put up with him every single day for one and a half year. You must be an unfeeling robot to do that—"

"You don't say." She deadpanned.

"—although I think the robot might self-destruct first, literally."

She unsuccessfully shook her head out of the migraine that was starting to form, then she blinked twice, trying to be as kind as she could. "I mean, he's not that bad when he's in a good mood. He's not entirely this unholy when he's not. But lately he's just... I just want to..."

"Shoot him, yes." Basho nodded slowly as if he was talking to a child.

She buried her face into her hands and tried to rub the intense throbbing of her eyes with the balls of her palm. The killer hangover from last night didn't help either. Damn her two stupid friends (and her _only_ friends) who thought she was working too much. Well, was it her fault she needed money for her dysfunctional oxygen tanks to work? The angelic bastard was just an added bonus to her luck.

"Don't worry dear. You'll do fine, I'm sure." Senritsu gave her a crooked smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Just try to understand him for a time longer. He's got a lot of things in his plate." The sadness in her eyes almost caught Clandestine off guard. There was always something between those lines that she swore to herself to never tread because ten meters away from the cliff was much better than standing at the edge to know what's down below the rocky abyss. There was safety, and there was assurance at an arm's length.

She sighed and stood for the door, her mind brimming with a new light. _Maybe this animosity between us is good,_ she mused._ At least I would not be concerned of the things these two are worried about_. She was aware this was a very selfish thought indeed, but she feared she might understand perfectly (she wished grudgingly she didn't have this stupid jello soft heart for every pitiful being ugh) and would forever be embroidered along with the landscape of _his _life. Then there would be no escape from the dark circles revolving around her head. "Better not keep him waiting. Gotta go. And thanks for the tip."

"Sure thing kid. And by the way, try to avoid him as much as you can to save trouble." The gruff man called out before she closed the door.

She prayed she could.

Au/N: _Did you guys read the latest manga chapter? I'm all for hnnnnnngggg –happiness— longest chapter i've ever made so far on this fanfic. Sorry fer making it too long. Swear it will be shorter by the next._

_Even I have to admit. Kurapika's temper is a wildfire despite his smarts. If he was a real guy, I would have knocked him with a pail no matter how gorgeous he is. XD Thank you __**a DUMB girl WITH A COMPUTER and cvgh **_


	6. Chapter 6

_2:28 AM_

It was the most unorthodox hour of the winter dawn, and she was camped at the back seat with her back pressing comfortably against leather and her hands behind her head.

Above her, the evening sky was a dark table cloth salted with stars. She brushed the strayed strands of hair away from her eyes and silently admired silvery Luna's graceful waltz with the clouds. It was at these few moments of utter solitude she cherished the most for it happened only too rarely for her liking. Too much things she did not wish to see and too much mental exhaustion kept her mind in constant noise and confusion.

But now, she was finally peaceful for once. Even though she knew it would only be a matter of minutes, she was glad to have had a small wish granted.

Light had long since retired under the warm silken sheets of the hotel with his bimbo nuzzled in his arms. She tried to block the grotesque image of the two Neanderthals smothering and petting each other at the passenger's seat at the front several hours ago (to her sheer horror, they had to it when she was freaking _running the traffic_). She was half amazed by the blonde woman's versatility, granting she kept on knocking her hard head on the car's ceiling whenever she encountered a bump. Hah.

As for Kurapika, who was comfortably sitting at the back _(that lucky bastard),_ she could not hate him even if she tried.

When her raging hormones finally took a chill pill a few days ago, she realized how inexplicably unprofessional she was acting during the incident and after. Not only was she placing her job at the manor in risk, she was also jeopardizing the future of the entire Nostrade household. It was no wonder why Kurapika became so bitter towards her. If it was not for Senritsu's interference, the irritable man would have thrown her outside the dumpster with his blasted chains and choked her to death with it.

She apologized again and again as he was monstrous as ever. Her salary was even cut into a miserable half and she had to suffer all the 24-hour shit he put her into as punishment. Even so, it was okay.

No matter how much headache her predicament has given her, his line of work was nowhere in comparison of all the employees of the mansion combined.

She was only the driver. Senritsu was Neon's nanny, in a weird sense. Basho did the underground business sweet talks and became Neon's bagboy as well (sometimes, if she felt generous). Linssen was... well, she was not sure what exactly but he kept his face in front of computers so it must be the bank accounts, and Kurapika—

Well, he was the special one and no doubt Light's favourite.

The scraps of his knuckles. The bloodied cuffs. The intensified rigidity. His natural way of intimidating _anyone. _The frightening intelligence. His obedience.

He was a killing machine.

The thought made her uneasy as she sat up, pulled her jacket closer. _Don't, _she chastised herself vehemently, _don't go there, Clandestine. Dangerous waters._

She diverted her attention by looking out the window. It was covered in mist due to her heat, and she could barely make out the fuzzy lights and distant cars at the distance. She was too lazy to wipe it out.

Then a familiar figure appeared from the back door exit of the hotel. Recognizing immediately, she quickly stepped out, turning autopilot mode. When he was a few meters away, he waved off her attempt to bow sincerely.

"There's no need for that. It's just me." Kurapika sighed as he entered the door which was opened for him. She ignored the heavy, hollow thumping of her head as she moved around the car to get to her seat. She had to fight to keep her eyes open and alert. "Where to, sir?"

The young man took his time rubbing his face with his hands in attempt to rub off the exhaustion before making a beaten off reply. "Nearest twenty-four hour convenience store. I need to grab something to eat. You may purchase something as well if you like."

Curiosity got the best of her as she turned the ignition on. She sneaked a glance at the rearview mirror as the young man stared back blankly at her. She hastily asked, "Aren't there any room services, sir? I hear that Coux La'Reu is the best hotel in this city."

He shook his head in reply. "Actually, the room service was fine. I just.." She noticed the flare in his nostrils as he closed his eyes, the irritated frown setting between his eyebrows. ".. need to get away. From there." He looked away in a huff, muttering something under his breath.

Then she remembered briefly he was staying in Light's two-room suite. So, that means anything loud could be heard in the room next to each other.

_Oh. And the bimbo and Nostrade were... they—oh.._

It all made sense now.

Migraine and lack of sleep was sucking her sanity like a leech, so coffee and Red Bull sounded like a chorus of angels.

She found one, five minutes later. They drank their coffee and ate their measly sandwiches in silence inside the car, each drowned with thoughts. The food seemed tasteless but it was needed to fill their stomach with _something._

"Why didn't you take the offered room?"

She was pulled out of her reverie when he tilted his face slightly, his onyx gaze fixed at her cobalt blue ones. Apparently he took the seat beside her because the cold got worse and the heaters were located at the front. She made a face and took a long swig from her Red Bull. "I don't wish to be rude, but I can't bear the thought of hearing them screw each other senseless."

He pressed his lips together. "Hmm."

She gave him a cursory glance. "You don't mind?"

He raised a brow.

She tried to explain her point. "I mean, him, with all the women he fucked in front of you."

He leaned back as he contemplated with a scowl. Then, he shrugged and watched the gentle falling snow in front of them. "Of course it irks me. But I have no right to comment since it is a part of my job to protect him." She studied him carefully as the frown turned into a mirror of disgust, then it gradually relaxed as he brought the cup of Macchiato in his lips. "It bothers you that much?"

"Yes," she admitted softly, then she looked down on her legs, trying to pick an invisible lint in her pants. "It's disconcerting, being stared at like some kind of toy."

Now she regretted having said that since he promptly faced her fully, his pretty face etching an unreadable expression. "Was this the reason why you assaulted Zenji and his men?"

"I.." The shame burned red on her cheeks and throat, her voice faltering as she tried to avoid his hard gaze. "I'm honestly sorry sir. I swear it won't happen again."

"If you dislike this kind of attention, then you shouldn't have been so naive as to have taken this job in the first place."

"I'll keep myself in check, sir." She was tired and weary and he was being obnoxiously snappy. _H__e had a hard life, _she reminded herself, _don't let his assholiness get you._

"You better." He coldly rebuffed, staring right ahead. "Your feministic views will not do any good in this business. Whether you like it or not, or no matter how sophisticated you are, men like Light will never regard women's existence more than playthings. You are a sensible girl-I expect you understood the risks. You are merely a tool in his eyes. If there comes a time he asks for you, there's nothing you can do about it."_  
_

The tension was starting to build up once again. She struggled to keep her composure and temper in check through gritted teeth and clenched fists. "With all due respect sir, I already know that."

He countered with a cool that equalled her simmering response. "Of course you do."

She decided it was smarter not to speak anything until he ordered something. It was that, or she might totally lose it.

_**Au/N:**__ i have to be honest with you guys—i have no clue on how i should make progress with my story. I mean, i feel like they're going nowhere. I'm not good with tension flirting and all that shit so.. yeah, that's my predicament. I'm not planning this to be sappy either. Any ideas?_

_And, thanks to __**Colorless Butterfly, cvgh, Savalle **__ your reviews motivate me. Ha-hi-hi :D_


End file.
